Is That you Daddy?
by jessie 33
Summary: This is a Jacob, Katie, Brad and Reid one shot. Hope you like it.


Daddy is that you?

Katie was at work, when her cell went off. She answered the phone, and it was the start of a day, that she wanted to forget, but couldn't.

"Hello"

"Hello this is the Principal at the Oakdale Pre School, is this Katie Jacob's Mother "?

"Yes , OMG is he ok"?

"There was a serious accident outside at recess, he was rushed to Oakdale Memorial by ambulance, the Vice Principal went with him, can you get to the Hospital right away."?

"Yes, I'm leaving now, what happened"?

"He fell off the monkey bars in the park at the school. He was climbing them, and fell. I know they never should have let him climb the bars, but the Teacher in charge is being talked to, we are looking into the issue"

"Issue you are talking about my son he is 5 years old. I'm going to the hospital, but you will be hearing from me." Katie hung up, and called Reid at the hospital, she was running to her car. She didn't even know if she could drive her hands were shaking.

"Hello"

"Reid I know you are working, but Jacob was taken to Oakdale Memorial, he fell off monkey bars. I'm on my way, can you go down to the Emergency area to make sure he is ok for me"?

"Oh God yes, I'm on my way now, take it easy Katie, I will stay with him until you get here"

"Reid"

"Katie don't think the worst, just get here safely". Katie hung up, she tried to calm herself down, and started the car.

Reid ran to the Emergency room, Jacob had just got there. Reid ran into the exam room the Doctor was checking him out. Reid walked over touching his face. "Jacob open your eyes buddy it is Uncle Reid, Mommy is coming" Jacob didn't open his eyes, Reid panicked asking the Doctor what was going on?

"He has been unconscious since the fall, that is normal, he hit his head Reid". Reid looked at Jacob's injuries, and prayed he wasn't in a coma.

Jacob could hear his Uncle Reid but he couldn't open his eyes. He didn't know what was going on, but he felt strange?. He tried to talk but he couldn't , but he wasn't really scared. He wanted to see his Mommy, but he looked around, and he didn't know where he was? He heard someone call out his name, but he couldn't see the person, but than he saw the man walking toward him.

"Jacob you were hurt"

Jacob whispered "Daddy"

"Yes Son it is Daddy, let me look at you, oh you have grown into a big boy"

"Where is Mommy"?

"She isn't here but she loves you Baby"

"Mommy said your in Heaven Daddy"

"Yes Jacob, Daddy is in Heaven, and I watch over you, and Mommy everyday"

"How"?

"From up above, and I hated that Daddy couldn't stop you from getting hurt"

"I fell Daddy , I was playing, Mommy will be mad"

"No Mommy won't be mad, but Sweetie, you have to listen to Daddy ok "?

"Ok Daddy"

"You have to go back, you have to open your eyes, and go see Uncle Reid, and Mommy, and your friends"

"Will you come with me Daddy"?

"No but someday you will come and live with me, but not today Jacob".

Jacob could hear Katie yelling, and he heard his Uncle Reid talking to her.

"Daddy Mommy is crying why"?

"She wants you to go back you have to fight, and go back to Mommy"

"I don't want you to go Daddy, Mommy talks about you all the time"

"Jacob do you hear Mommy crying, she needs you, and Uncle Reid, how will he ever learn to play x-box without you"?

"He is bad Daddy really bad, but Uncle Luke is pretty good"

"I'm glad you have them all, I wish I was there for you. I love you Jacob, and I loved your Mommy, tell her I miss her like crazy"

"Daddy"

"Yes Jacob"

"She really misses you too"

"I know but she has you to take care of her, so go to Mommy".

"I love you Daddy, I will see you again"

'You bet you will but not for a long time, but remember, I'm always with you".

Jacob smiled, he seen his Daddy moving away from him. "Jacob go turn around go to Mommy". Jacob was torn he wanted his Mommy, but he wanted his Daddy too. He ran toward his Father, but Brad yelled "No son not now, please go back". Jacob cried but he turned, and walked away from his Daddy. He went to turn back but his Father whispered, "No son go to Mommy". Jacob woke up that moment, and started to cry. Katie grabbed him, and whispered, "Oh Jacob you scared me". Reid and the Doctor were staring at each other, they thought they lost Jacob, but something brought him back, whatever it was they were grateful for.

"Mommy"

"Yes Baby"

"I saw Daddy he said he loved you, and missed you. He said, I had to come back to you, and Uncle Reid, and Uncle Luke"

"You did Jacob, OMG "

"Don't cry Mommy he is ok, he watches us all the time. He said someday we will be together". Katie was overwhelmed, she held her son, she didn't know why he thought he saw his Daddy? In her heart she knew he did, but she would never know. She was just grateful that today, she didn't lose her boy, he was the most precious thing in her life. She would thank God everyday, and she thanked Brad too, she knew he was right there beside her, and she was blessed he was in her life, and gave her the most special gift, a girl could ask for. She would treasure every moment she had with Jacob, because she knew how fast everything could change, and how precious every moment together really was.

The End


End file.
